Hope For a Better Tomorrow
by choco-lover92
Summary: AU Life is not good for everybody. Little Hermione Granger had to learn this in a tough way. With only 6 years old, a dead mother, an abusive father and bully neighbors; she never expected anything good to come her way... Until HE came to her life... Draco Malfoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : How do you apologize for not writing or updating in over a year and half? Life has been tough, my brother passed away and a cousin committed suicide… I know, no excuse, but I literally lost all will to write, until know… So, I apologize and I hope you like.

 **Prologue**

She suppressed a yawn making a mental checklist of everything she would do as soon as the bell rings…

" _Daddy is not coming to pick me up today, so I can play a little bit in the swings after the big kids get out of school."_

It is Friday so there is really no need to rush home, no homework for tomorrow and no her father would not be home until lat. On Fridays, her daddy went out with his friends after work and normally returned home on time for "breakfast".

In that moment, the bell rang and the little girl slowly picked all her color pencils and placed them in the pencil case. She placed her drawing book in her backpack as well as her pencil case. She put on her sweater and on top her backpack and while the last of the students ran out of the classroom, she, the smallest of them all, when to grab her shoes and laced her shoe laces.

Mrs Cope, a Kindergarten teacher in the Nathan Goldblatt Public School, looked at her little pupil and sighed heavily knowing that there was nothing she could do to make her life better. She has been her teacher the last 3 months and sadly she has noticed her small arms covered in bruises. The first she noticed them, she went to talk with the school´s Principal and not so few words, was asked to "mind her own business".

She looked at her pupil sadly while she finished tying her shoes with a small satisfied smile. When she was done, she rearranged her small backpack and started walking to the door.

"Good-bye Mrs Cope! Have a nice weekend!"

"Thank you dear, you too." The little girl smiled and kept walking "Hermione, dear" the little one turn to her frowning "Be careful, please" The little girl blushed and nodding embarrassed she continued her way out.

Embarrassed little Hermione decided to forget about the swings and just started her journey home.

Hermione lived in West Garfield Park in Chicago, Illinois; where over 96% of the population was black, a 1.93% where Hispanic and 0.74% where white. Her? No, little Hermione´s dad, Henry Granger, is a French immigrant working as a dentist assistant in West Kinzie St. Her mother, Jane Granger, was Italian.

Jane had run away from home when she was 16. She turned up in France where she met 23 years old Henry and ended up pregnant. They both flew to America to start from scratch. It was a complicated pregnancy and sadly Jane passed away seconds after giving birth.

She was almost home, 3 blocks away; when four big kids, around 8-11 years old saw her coming and started approaching her with devious smiles in their faces.

"Well, well… look at what the water brought." The biggest one, Percy Weasley said out loud.

Hermione looked up and started shivering. The Weasley´s where never nice with her. They were one of the poorest families in the neighborhood with way more kids than they could see. Coming her way were little Ronald Weasley (8 years old), Frederick and George Weasley (9 years old) and Percival Weasley (11 years old).

There were 3 siblings missing, the smallest of the family, Ginevra Weasley (7 years old) was Hermione´s classmate in school; while the biggest kids William (17 years old) and Charlie Weasley (15 years old) where already in High School.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried moving around them knowing it was no good. She felt Ronald pulling her backpack and she tripped with his feet making her fall down. All four boys laugh at her. She could feel the tears coming down her cheeks, unable to make it sop. Suddenly the twins were each in a different side of her and began pulling the clips that kept her hair in pigtails.

"Please just let me go!"

"What is it, little nobody?" Percival kept taunting her "Cry little girl, yell if you want… no one will help you here"

No one will come to aid her, she knew it. No one, not even the adults have ever stopped these bullies. She just kept on crying and trying to move away from the redheads. Her sweater was not enough to protect her from the cold weather for long periods of time so she was shivering as well. Hermione took a deep breath and found herself in a fetal position protecting herself from the punches coming her way when suddenly she heard running steps coming her way.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Suddenly she was no longer feeling any pain. She opened her eyes and noticed the four Weasleys were been held from the back of their cloth, few inches above the floor. She did not recognize the men saving her, but she was grateful none the less. She blinked and when she felt some hands in her arms, she scurried away from the hands. Immediately, a hair of blond hair step right in front of her.

"What is you name _Tesoro [sweetheart]?_ " The one in front of her, a boy perhaps, no more than 10 years old asked. She felt unable to answer and one of the Weasley did it for her

"She is a no one, that is who she is" Percival answered feeling brave enough, or stupid enough.

"Hey!" The blond one in front of her got angry and turned his head to the Weasley "Did you father not teach you to never hurt a girl? Now get out of here before I tell my father on you. He does not take kindly to boys who hurt girls"

The men left the boys loose and they ran away immediately. The blond boy turn to her, still kneeling down and she could see his eyes where the most beautiful color she has ever seen… Gray eyes…

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She could not speak, no one has ever stood up for her. The blond boy put his hands on her arms slowly sol she would not panic and helped her stand up. He took her hands and turned them over.

" _Dio Mio! [Oh my God!]_ You are bleeding! Come one, my _babbo [father]_ is around the corner and he can help get you cleaned up" Hermione knew a little bit of Italian, so she understood that when the boy said _babbo_ he was actually referring to his father.

"Why are you being nice to me? No one is ever this nice to me"

"You are hurt. And those boys should never have done those awful things to you. My _babbo [father]_ says boys should never, EVER hurt girls. Did your father not ever tell you that?"

"No, my father does not really talk to me much."

"Well, you mother then?"

"My mother is not with us. My father said I killed her." The boys eyes flashed angrily and she could swear she heard some of the men around them curse.

"That is not a very nice thing for a father to say."

"He is not very nice. It could be worse…" at the boys puzzled expression she add "…he could hit me"

She could see the boy was angered about her words but it was the true. She noticed one of the men around them clenching his fits as if wanting to hit something… or someone.

"Well, come one" the boy said trying to hide his anger and started walking Hermione around the corner "My _babbo´s_ [father´s] car is right over there, see]?" he pointed to a shinny black car and kept on pulling her to it. "My name is Draco, by the way. What is your name?"

"Hermione" She replied sweetly. As they reached the car, Draco opened the back door for her and helped her get in. " _Babbo_ some boys pushed Hermione and punch her… she has some wood chips in her hands. Can you help her?"

"Of course we can, Draco." Hermione looked up and noticed an older version of the boys looking at her curiously. "Is it alright with your parents if you come over, Hermione?"

"My father is working and my mother is not around" she replied looking down once again.

"Oh, well then you can stay for dinner with us. I will just call your mother, Draco and let her know. Afterwards, Draco and I can bring you back home."

"Thank you Mister… um" she turned slightly to Draco "what is your last name?"

"Malfoy, _tesoro [sweetheart]"_

"Thank you Mister Malfoy"


	2. All I know is Pain

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : I just want to thank anyone who is taking the chance to read the fic… It has been a while since I´ve been around and I am a little bit rusty… So, thanks for sticking around for this update!

 **SereniteRose:** Thank you! To answer your question, yes, it will be a Non-Magical Story!

 **First Chapter**

 **Hermione POV**

Today was the last day of school! I am now sitting in my desk waiting for the alarm to ring and let me be free for the weekend…

 _Two more minutes!_

The last three years have been… different… When I was 6 years old my life changed on my way home from Kindergarten. I had always been bullied by those awful Weasley kids. They lived a few blocks from me but they have left me alone since they were stopped by my blond angel and some adults. I know what you might be thinking… _"Blond angel?"_ Give me a break; I was six years old when I met him and he did saved me! For some reason, the Weasleys have not bother me anymore…

The day I met Draco, my blond angel, I was six years old and he was 10. He said his father taught him _"to never hurt a girl"_ and that afternoon I met his father and his mother. They were really nice people and Mrs. Malfoy helped me get cleaned. I also met his uncle/godfather a funny guy named Severus Snape. That night, we all had dinner together and as soon as the clock ticked 8pm, Severus took me home.

As I knew, the lights were off at home and I thanked him for the ride home. He asked were my father was and I explained it was Friday, and my father always went drinking with his buddies from work after his shift on Fridays.

" _When are you expecting your father to return, sweet girl? What time?" I simply shrugged not wanting this man to feel pity. "Is anyone coming to look after you?" I shook my head and heard him sigh heavily. I turn to him and noticed his fist was press tight and he looked really anger_

" _I am sorry to bother you, Mister Severus, sir. My daddy will be home in the morning, it is alright" I said shrugging once again. I moved my hand to open the car´s door but stopped myself and turn to him. "Thank you so much for bringing me home Mister Severus. I had a really nice time today, will you said so to Mister and Mrs. Malfoy, please? And thank Draco as well please?"_

" _I will do so, sweet girl." I smiled softly and left._

I remembered getting ready to sleep and for some reason looking outside my window, I looked down and noticed Mister Snape leaning on his car… after a couple of minutes another car pulled up in front of his and Mister Malfoy got out of the second car and leaned next to Mister Severus. They talked for a little while and then Mister Malfoy offered Mister Severus a cigarette.

I woke up the next morning around 6 am and looked outside the window once again… sure enough they both remained in there… now holding onto some paper cups, probably coffee.

 _5… 4… 3… 2… 1… I´m free!_

When the bell rang I picked up notebook and in a hurry drop it in my backpack and ran out of the door.

I was now 9 years old, and have been living in foster care for a little over a year. My father was killed in a shut and run in a 7/11 while I was walking next to him. I have not said a single word since then, I just can´t… My father and I were discussing because I wanted to go to an art convention and he was insisting that we did not had the money for it…

" _Well," I said, looking down at my shoes "if you would not drink all the money I could go!"_

" _You little shit! Shut the fuck up! How dar…."_

And that was it. The next I heard was a shot, I looked up quickly and was covered head to toes in fathers blood. I spent 36 hours in the police station while the social worker arrived and the policed looked up for any family… I could have told them there was no one… I cold have, but every time I opened my mouth the only thing that went through my mind were my father´s words _"You little shit! Shut the fuck up!"_ So I did… I shut the fuck up…

I ran quickly through the school, and quickly crossed the street and kept on running until I arrived at the Public Library Downtown. As I walked in, a charming lady, Mrs. Irma Pince, not a day over 40, looked up at me and smiled.

"Good afternoon Hermione!" I waved at her. "The class is about to start sweetheart. When you are done, come see me, ok? I have the options for summer classes already." I nodded and quickly I made my way upstairs.

On the second floor, there was a group of no more than 10 teenagers (12-17 years all of them) sitting in front of clean canvas. I dropped my things next to my spot and awaited for todays lesson.

For the last six months I have been coming over to drawing/painting classes at the Public Library since the lady from the foster house saw me quietly sitting down by the window in my room drawing. She came and sat next to me and started playing with my hair. I said nothing and she looked down at my drawing. I heard her gasp as she saw what I was drawing… it was Mister Severus, or at least part of him…

" _Was that your daddy, sweetheart?" I shook my head softly and she asked no more._

The day after, when I got "home" from school, she was anxiously waiting me at the front door and told me to leave my stuff in my room.

" _Just bring your drawing things" she had said_.

I was brought to the library and when she explained to me that I could take some drawing classes if I wanted I could not help myself, I hug her. I saw tears in her eyes as she smiled.

Miss Anne, the lady from the foster house was really nice, and knew the session ran from 2pm to 5pm and she was always sure to pack me an extra snack and was always on time to pick me up. At 5pm, I picked up my stuff and make my way to Mrs. Pince, I noticed Miss Anne in there with her talking softly.

"Hello, dear" Miss Anne said hugging me tightly "Had fun today?" I nodded and she continued "Well, I was talking with Irma here, and she was mentioning some additional summer courses she thought you might be interested in. Want to take a look?" I nodded and Mrs. Pince handed me a list.

 _Basic French. Intermediate French. Advanced French._

 _Basic Italian. Intermediate Italian. Advanced Italian_

 _Art history._

 _Photography_

 _Creative writing._

 _Astronomy._

 _Fundamentals of music._

It was an interesting list, that was for sure… I chose French and Italian knowing there might be a test to see in which level I would be. I chose photography as well. I pointed Miss Anne my selections and she smiled nodding.

"Nice options sweetie." She turned to Mrs. Pince "You got that Irma?"

"Yes, smart little thing will have her hands her full this summer." Miss Anne and I waved good-bye to Mrs. Pince and made our way "home".

"Hermione," I turned to her "Tomorrow we´ll have Mrs. Tonks visiting, you remember her? Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, your social worker…" I sighed nodding yes.

Every 3-4 weeks, Mrs. Tonks came by the foster house wanting to see how I was doing. She will stick by my side for 10 minutes tops while I draw and then she would turn to Miss Anne and ask her how I was doing. She asked me questions, I nodded, or shrugged. If she asked for details I simply looked into her eyes and she dropped the subject. It was tiresome for all three of us.

We were near the foster house when we noticed a car parked in front of it. We did not minded and Miss Anne kept on talking about our options for dinner. We were just walking just in front of the car and turn to enter the house when the car´s door opened. We kept on walking until I hear it.

"Hermione? _Dolcezza, é che voi? [Sweetness, is that you?]_


	3. Not Giving Up

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : I am sorry it took me this long! I promise another chapter before Friday! Oh, BTW I answer reviews!

 **SiriuslyHermione:** Thank you! It has certainly been fun writing it. I might just warn you right now, the "good guys" might not turn out to be as good as you'll expect.

 **Guest: Th** ank you for reading!

 **RoamingBunni:** I really hate to disappoint…

 **Ineedcookies:** Thank you!

 **Erica18:** I promise, really soon she´ll start to be happy!

 **Guest:** My pleasure!

 **Second Chapter**

 **Draco POV**

I cleaned up my hands in my discharged shirt and placed it in a garbage bag at my feet. I looked at my pants and after seen blood in them as well, I took them ok. One of my men brought me new clothes that I put on. I closed the bag and gave it to one of my men to burn.

"Mister Malfoy, clean up as normal?"

I turned to look at our little issue at hand. Gideon Prewett, one of Dumbledore´s most trusted man have been snooping on our shipments when he was spotted by my father´s second-in-command, Severus Snape. He is no longer a problem, but the issue remaining was… what to do with the body?

I turned to see Theodore Nott, my best friend, entering the room. He had a manila folder with him and I gave him a nod.

When my father decides to step down, I will be head of the Malfoy Mafia and Theodore would be my second in command. I turned to see Blaise Zabini, my other best friend, he was in a corner cleaning his nails with his pocket knife and I could not help it but laugh.

"Blaise, mate, stop been such a beauty queen and schedule a delivery of Mister Prewett ´s body to Dumbledore´s office" Blaise flipped me off but got his phone and started working. I turned to the rest of our man. "Gentleman, have a lovely night."

I made my exit out of the warehouse with Theodore in my back. Once outside, I leaned in the hood of my car… my baby… One of the only six Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio around the world… 4.5-liter V8 that sends a whooping 562hp to the rear wheels… with aerodynamic headrests built directly into the roll cage. The thing about the car, is that these were not up to purchase, you can not simply stroll up to a Ferrari dealership and ask for one. No, each of the six owners were chosen by the automaker itself, which means my baby was an invite-only.

My father, Lucius Malfoy, gave her to me as birthday to me a present on my 22rd birthday last week.

I took out my pack of Marlboro and took out a cigarette, I offered only to Theo and light both of them up.

"Ok, Nott… What do you have for me?"

"I have a copy of Rabastan Lestrange´s will"

Rabastan Lestrange… ah… good man. Rabastan was killed two days ago in an altercate with some of Dumbledore´s goons. He was Aunt Bellatrix´s brother-in-law. He was my father´s _consigliere_ [Family advisor] and had been part of our family since before I was born.

My aunt Bella, weird and crazy as she was, took it upon herself to go to the bank with her attorney believing she, or at least her husband, would be given full control over Rabastan´s financial accounts and properties. Funny thing though, she was rejected and was not given any information in regards to who the heir was… hence Theodore.

Theodore is amazing with computers and he had been doing some research for me regarding this.

I took the manila folder and opened it up. I started reading and came upon a name… oddly familiar… _Hermione Jane Granger_ … what in the world is going on in here? There are not many Hermione´s in the world, right?

"Hermione…" I turned to look at Theodore and he noded… He knew my story with little Hermione back when I was 10. "Is it… Is this for real? Is it _her?_ "

"Yes… I did some digging in the girl… Had a tough life, her father was killed in front of her when she was 8 in a shot-and-run in a 7/11 by their house. She went into foster care and was adopted when she was 11 by a Miss Anne Clark."

"Do you…? Do you have any picture?"

Theodore reached into one of his pockets and gave me a picture, 10x10 and I felt all air leaving my lungs. Long gone was the lovely caramel haired little girl with freckles all over her hair, with impressive aqua colored eyes… In front of me was a woman… black hair, freckles and those glorious eyes.

"I did a little digging…" Theodore continued talking and I placed the picture in my wallet before turning for him to continue. "Little Miss Granger, is quite impressive, if I may say so…" I turned over to face him with my eyebrow lifted while I closed the manila folder after placing all papers inside once again. "I mean, she is 18 right now and attending her 12th year at George Washington High School here in Chicago. Straight A student with a 4.0 GPA. Member of the women basketball, soccer and volleyball teams."

I let out a small laugh trying to imagine the small girl from the picture playing sports. I shook my head and light up another cigarette passing the pack to Theodore.

"What… what does she have to do with Rabastan?"

"Well, seems like little old Rabastan made a visit to Hermione´s father 12 years ago… a few days after you met her in fact. He stopped partying and was home more, however he had a drinking problem. Based in her medical records, I can only guess she took the blunt of his anger" I clenched my hands in anger thinking about all the things the little sweet girl had to go through. "Anyway, a few days after Hermione´s father was killed, he went to a PI and paid him good money…"

"How much?" yeah, I was curious… shot me

"200K" I whistled "Yup… anyway, after a year he stopped paying the PI and purchased a house here in Chicago, 4-bedrooms, 3-bathrooms … really nice, around 4914 square feet… He paid a total of $296.900 for that house and the funny thing is the neighbors do not recall ever seen him, they say a woman and her daughter live up there…" I have finally found her!

"What is the address?"

"Draco" Theodore sighted while running a hand through his hair "I really don't think this would be a good idea…"

"The address Nott."

"10905 S Avenue E"

I did not said anything else, I got inside the car quickly and after placing the manila folder in the passenger seat, I turn on the car and made a call. The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Snape"

"I found her." I heard a door closing.

"Where?" He was in his car already.

"Here, in Chicago"

"God dammit Draco, is not the time for games…"

"I am already in my way"

"Give me the address" I sighed knowing this would not go as smoothly as I had wished for.

"10905 S Avenue E"

He hang up.

 _Well shit!_


	4. SHE is The Boss

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : Hi Guys! It was brought to my attention (by **theednamo)** that the transition between chapters 2 and 3 might be a little confusing… I apologize, I promise to explain what happened in those 12 years in the next chapters. Oh, and BTW, the song? Is Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

 **ndavis:** Thank you! I am so glad you have like it so far, I hope I´ll be able to keep you entertain for the rest of the story!

 **SereniteRose:** Good to have you back, thought I had lost you there for a second…

Enjoy!

 **Chapter # 3**

 **Draco POV**

When I had finished my call with Severus I knew right away that this would not be an easy night… At least I had the chance to change clothing!

 _10905 S Avenue E_

The house in front of me was quite nice actually. Two story house and I noticed the two-car attached garage. I also noticed from my standing point, the large patio in the fenced back-yard.

I was still sitting inside the car waiting for Severus, I checked my watch and noticed the time, 12:15pm… the house lights were off, except for the small window on top of the garage. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and sigh turning of the car. I exited my car and immediately light up a cigarette.

I was momentarily blinded by the front lights of a car coming my way, in a smooth maneuver, the car parked in front of mine and turn of the engine. As soon as I was able to see again, I noticed Severus black 2000 Mitsubishi Montero Sport. I shook my head with a smirk at the car. He got out of the car and made his way to me, he pulled my cigarette from my lips, pulled a smoke and smash it to the ground.

"Let´s go."

No other word was needed.

When I had met Hermione 12 years before, she was only 6 years old. She had dinner at my house with some of my father´s most feared men and before the dinner was done, she had most of them smiling at her as if she was their own. She had a magical smile but I could honestly say what captivated me the most where her eyes. Aqua colored, really strange color, but they light up whenever she smiled… they shined when my mother, Narcissa, gave her a piece of Tiramisu for dessert… and they twinkled whenever I smiled at her.

I know that for some time afterwards, uncle Severus had kept an eye on the little girl and whenever he got a certain call, he would get upset and leave the house with my father. Lucius and him would disappear for a couple of hours and might sometimes come back with a satisfied look in their eyes and their hands bloodied. Narcissa would look at their hands and would get them cleaned up with small tears running through her cheeks… sometimes, I could swear I heard her say _"poor little darling"_ or even _"Lucius, we need to get her out of there"_

For years, I did not understood what that was all about, until I turned 18 and asked about her, hoping that my father might know what had happened to her…

Uncle Severus took a deep breath and without looking at me he knocked. The street was quite for a few seconds until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door was opened and we came face-to-face to who I could presume was Miss Anne Clark, Hermione´s adoptive mother. She looked at us and recognition flashed through her eyes.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?"

"Miss Anne Clark?" I asked not wanting to assume anything. She nodded. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and this" I pointed to my companion "is my uncle, Severus Snape" I paused waiting for her to say anything.

"I see…" her tone was slightly defensive "I repeat, what can I help you with?"

"Is Hermione home?" straight to the point.

I noticed her intake of breath rather abrupt and she straightens up, like if she was getting ready to battle.

"Gentleman, not to be disrespectful… but it is after midnight."

"We understand Miss Clark" and there goes Severus smooth talking "We know Hermione from when she was a little girl and just wanted to see her."

"And I understand you as well, however it is after midnight in a school night. I kindly ask you both to come back in a more reasonable hour if you wish to see my daughter."

"Miss Clark, please under…"

"Am I not been clear enough gentlemen? Should I call the police?"

I noticed Severus getting agitated and placed my hand in his shoulder. I noticed as well a light coming up from upstairs and a shadow getting closer. I got a business card out of my wallet and extend it over to the woman in front of us.

"There is no need for that, ma'am. Could you just... let Hermione know we came over?"

"I will do so"

"My personal phone number is in there, just… if she wants to meet us…"

"Mom?"

I looked up and there she was… in all her glory. I heard Severus intake of breath as he took her in. After so many years, there she is… she was small, that is for sure… 4´9 maybe 5´1 tops. She is wearing a dark blue pajama shorts with white penguins in it that brought a smile to my face. As well as a white tank top that shows her figure and curves just perfectly. Her hair is up in a high pony tail but I noticed the hair ended just over her hips. Her eyes partially closed while she rubbed the sleep out of them.

 _God! She is perfect!_

"Hermione…"

°°°°°°°°°°°° 4 days later °°°°°°°°°°°°°

It has been 4 days already.

No calls.

No text messages.

No e-mails.

The waiting was making me go insane.

There was a knock on my door and I did not bother pulling up my face knowing who it was.

"Come in!"

I heard the close open and close real quickly.

"Wow man…" I looked up "you look like shit"

"Is that all you are here for, Theodore…? Is so, please get the fuck out of my office."

"Is that what you want, Draco?"

"Yes, now shoo, go!" I saw his smirk while he sat down.

"Oh, but if I leave, then" he grabbed something from his jacket and waved it front of my face… looked like tickets. "Who am I going to give this tickets I got for the Talent Show Night at the Chicago George Washington High School"

"What?" I took them from his hands and noticed three tickets for the show, it is tonight. "Man…"

"Don't even mention it, Draco… I´m tired of you moping all over the place. Your girl is participating so make sure you get there early and grab some good seats."

"Theodore… I could kiss you right now."

°°°°°°°°°°°° That night °°°°°°°°°°°°°

I don't know how many more kids I could handle. I was sitting in the middle, 3rd row. I decided to bring my parents with me, so my mother, Narcissa was sitting next to with a dozen of yellow roses to give to Hermione once the show was over.

"Thank you Skye, for that presentation" I noticed the principal came up the stage once again and a few of the kids surrounding us started to get antsy "and now, it is with great pleasure that I present to you…" and crowd went wild. A few kids were screaming and almost everyone had their phones ready pointing to the stage. The principal laughed "Well, I think there is no presentation needed, so without any more delays I give you… Miss Hermione Granger!"

The lights went off and the crowd got quite for a second, I could hear a female giggle coming from upstage. The lights came back up and I noticed HER. She was wearing a short one-sleeve green dress. It was tight in her chest and hips and just a little bit loose from her hips until mid-tight. Her sexy-as-hell black heel boots, stopped just a few inches over her knee. Her hair was curled and let down, now I could finally see that it stopped just mid-butt and _Kill me Lord! But that is sexy-as-fuck!_ All about her shout sexy, but her face… just so fucking innocent!

I noticed she was carrying on a guitar and that behind her, there was a guy with a bango, two with electric guitars and one in the drums.

Hermione turned to make sure all her guys where ready before smiling and looking at her crowd.

" _We love you Hermione!"_ Someone in the crowed yelled and all the rest of them just went crazy once again.

A small blush cover her cheeks and she let out a timid laugh… all raspy and sexy…

 _Oh man! I´m so going to hell!_

"Thank you guys, for all your support!" She started talking and looking through the crowd "These years have been great and in name of the whole Music Department of George Washington High School I want just take a few seconds to thank you all for coming and support us, and funding the Department. This would not have been possible without all of you, so really… Thank you!" The crowd yelled and applauded for a little while and Hermione confirmed once again that all the guys on the back were ready. "Today, I´ve got something a little bit different… This song is for someone that I thought was special for me…"

" _Krum!"_ Hermione just laughed again and some started booing

"Come on, come on…" she tried to talk without laughing "He does not deserve the booing. You´re going to make him feel bad"

" _You are an asshole Krum!"_

" _Yeah!"_

"Ok, ok… Let us keep this PG-13." The crowd laughed with her.

This was her crowd, her place. She dominates them with just a few words and they would do whatever she wishes… SHE is the boss of them all. I turned real quick to check on my parents and noticed my mom´s proud expression and my father looking at the crowd with smug. The music suddenly started and our eyes locked for few seconds and her blush came back up.

 **State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine!  
You won't mind  
If I say  
By the way**

The crowd obviously loved her. They were all up dancing at the rhythm, some were standing in their seats and I could see lots of the flashes of the phones recording her performance. My mother and father were on their feet as well. It is mind blowing!

 **I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

 _Ouch!_ That´s got to hurt that _Krum_.

 **There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
** **My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

Oh damn! What can I say?! For my sake I hope that part about his friends was only words, but the last part… if she was talking about Rabastan… Yes, I´m pretty sure he would have showed that asshole how he would be sorry.

 **Cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

The crowd was singing the chorus with her already, I have a feeling that in a few hours this video would be a hit on youtube.

The guy sitting in front of me stood up and with his head down started making his was out. A few of his friends went with him while another one simply laugh and said _"You´re fucked, Krum!"_

 **If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health**

She came down and I helped her stand on the seats that were emptied right in front of me. She kept her hand in my shoulder to keep her balance… as if I would let her fall… my hands were not moving, they are staying in her hips for as long as she´ll have me. My mother could not help herself and quickly hugged Hermione´s middle to which she smiled. Hermione turn to look at me real quick and winked.

 **'Cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive**

 **You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying**

 **So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard**

 **I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

 **Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn**

Hermione came down in front of me as soon as the music was over and the crowd went WILD! I picked her up and hugged her. I felt her arms in my neck and I could feel the flash of lots of phone in my face… honestly? I could not care less. I helped her down to her feet gain and she could only smile at me… _God! I love those eyes!_

"Hello Draco!"

" _Ciao amore mio!_ [Hello my love!]"


	5. Deep Wounds

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : Hi Guys! It is Friday the 13th! It would have been my brother's 32nd Birthday today, so this one goes for him, Happy Birthday Big Bro!

Oh, and BTW, the songs? "We Believe" by Newsboys and "Firework" by Katie Perry.

 **SereniteRose:** I hun! Thanks for keep on reading. I am glad you liked the song! I think Draco fell in love with Hermione since the first time he saw her. We will certainly be finding out what happened with the Weasleys! Hope you like this Chapter!

 **Green Eyed Lana lee:** Let me begin by thanking you for taking the time to review ALL the chapters! THANK YOU! I have to admite, I never liked Krum myself!

Enjoy!

 _Hermione came down in front of me as soon as the music was over and the crowd went WILD! I picked her up and hugged her. I felt her arms in my neck and I could feel the flash of lots of phone in my face… honestly? I could not care less. I helped her down to her feet gain and she could only smile at me… God! I love those eyes!_

" _Hello Draco!"_

" _Ciao amore mio! [Hello my love!]"_

 **Chapter # 4**

 **Hermione POV**

I felt my blush coming up my cheeks and couldn't help but smile and drop my eyes to the floor. I heard a masculine chuckle and feel the tip of Draco's index pulling my head up. His smile in place making him look sexy as hell. In that moment, it was like we were the only people in the place, the yelling and applauses disappeared and all I could focus on was him… his ear length hair… his perfectly straight nose… his one sided smirk… his gray eyes… he was more perfect than the little boy I remember… It was still there, I could feel it, the kindness he displayed when I met him.

Suddenly, I was pulled to one side as his mother, Narcissa, pulls me into her arms and all noise came back to me. The applauses have not stopped and the yelling was ten times worse. Narcissa pushed me away a little bit and grabbed me head kissing both my cheeks.

" _Tesoro [sweetheart]_ you are prettier than I can remember."

Her sweet words made me blush once again. I was pulled once again to one side it was now Mister Malfoy, Draco's father, who pulled me into his arms and kindly kissed my forehead. He did not need to say a word, his tearful eyes said it all. He was happy to see me as well. He cleared his throat.

"Have dinner with us? We would like to talk with you… That is, if you have no prior plans…"

The noise around us was slowly quieting down and I could only nod my head and with a final smile to all of them, I started making my way backstage. I could hear the principal thanking everybody for coming and saying his goodbyes.

I got into the changing room backstage and quickly started removing my boots and dress. I put in my blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. In got into my black boots once again and get on my black knitted sweater. (Outfit in my profile) I placed the dress I used for my performance into the garnet and pick up my black bag making sure my wallet was inside. Placed my car keys in my left ring finger and with my phone in hand started making my exit with my things in hand. I turned off the lights making sure nothing was left behind. While I was walking I checked my phone for text messages.

 _Hi boo! How did it go? -Mom_

 _It was a total hit, mom! You could probably find the videos on youtube already LOL -Hermione_

 _We'll check them out later together… Are you in your way? -Mom_

 _Not quite… Going to have dinner with some friends. -Hermione_

I looked up and noticed the Malfoys were waiting for me at the entrance. The smiled when they saw me and I couldn't help but noticed Draco's gaze on my legs. I giggled and make my way over to them. I was about to talk to them when my phone beeped with a text message, I smiled politely and looked down my phone

 _No problem, boo. Have fun! -Mom_

 _Text me when you are on your way! Love you! –Mom_

 _Thanks! Will do so! Love you too! -Hermione_

I blocked my phone and looked up once again. Narcissa handed me a bucket with a dozen of yellow roses. I smiled and thanked her for them.

"So, where are going?" we started walking to the doors and noticed several people outside, I sighed.

"How about _Little Italy,_ do you know it?" Mister Malfoy asked.

"I have heard of it… Meet you guys there?" I noticed Draco's expression drop for a second "I drove myself over, so I have my car in the parking lot…" Mister Malfoy's eyes went to Draco and with a smile he said

"Draco, go with her… We'll meet you children there."

They made their exit and I couldn't help the giggle at the "children"… I felt 6 years old all over again. I looked at Draco and he smiled his beautiful smile at me. He pulled the door open for me and I smile shyly and started guiding him over to the parking lot. I made sure I hide myself on his side so that the people outside would not notice me.

We got to my car… my baby… a red 2016 Mitsubishi Outlander… Rabastan gave it to me as a Christmas present last year and I simply loved it. I placed my dress, flowers and bag on the backseat and turn to Draco who was standing right behind to me. I couldn't stop the blush at our close proximity and he smirk… _So sexy!_

"Do you want to drive us over?" I asked… I was barely able to hear my own voice.

"Whatever you want, _principessa [princess]"_ I gave him the keys smiling softly and he opened the passenger door for me so I got in and he carefully closed the door.

The way to the restaurant was quick and silent… not one of those uncomfortable silences… it was nice… when we got to the restaurant, he parked in the parking lot and while I turned back to the backseat to grab my bag he exited the car and when I turned ready to exit, he was opening my door… queue the blush… I thanked him quietly and we made our way inside.

Once inside, we found his parents sitting on one booth on the side. We made our way over and as soon as we sat, Draco right next to me, the waiter came over with menus.

"Good evening, my name is James and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?" We got our drink order and made his way to the kitchen. In less than a minute we had our drinks "Are you all ready to order?"

We gave him our order and he made his way to the kitchen once again.

"So Hermione," Mister Malfoy started "Tell us about your life… What has happened in the last 12 years? Are you still living in the same house with your father?" the way he said the last word made me smile just a little bit. I swallowed knowing what was coming and after a drink of my lemonade I started…

"Hmmm no… my father died when I as 8. The police said it was a hit-and-run. They never caught whoever did it." I took another sip of my drink and before I continued I could feel a hand in mine. I look down and Draco's hand had grasp mine. I look up and smiled at him.

" _Dio Mio! [Oh my God!]"_ Narcissa exclaimed "What happened?"

"We were at a 7-Eleven…" I remember every detail like it was yesterday "we were discussing because I wanted to go to an Art Convention Downtown and he said he did not have the money to take me. I was so mad at him… I remember I yelled at him that if he did not drink all of his salary then perhaps I could go… He was so angry, he yelled at me to" I looked at Narcissa "pardon my French… s _hut the fuck up_ and the next thing I knew I was covered in his blood, a car pulled away and he was dead…"

I heard Narcissa gasp and Draco's hand tightened in mind. I smiled sadly at him and took another sip of my drink before continuing…

"When the police arrived, I was in shock… I could not take my eyes form his body and no tears ever came. I spent 36 hours in the police station while the social worker arrived and the policed looked up for any family… I could have told them there was no one… I cold have, but every time I opened my mouth the only thing that went through my mind were my father's words _"Shut the fuck up!"_ So I did… I shut the up… I did not talked for a long while. I went to foster care… to a nice lady named Miss Anne, she never forced me to talk and never showed me anything else other than kindness. She noticed I always carried with me a drawing notebook so one day she sat with me and look at the drawings…"

I pulled my hand from Draco's and pulled my bag into my legs. I never leave the house without the notebook so I knew it was in there. I finally found it and pulled my bag back where it was. I sighed and gave Draco the notebook, he flipped through it with surprised in his eyes…

"Wow" he pushed it to his parents and grabbed my hand once again.

"Miss Anne so those drawings and sign me up for some drawing classes in the Public Library that was downtown. It was six months before one of your people found me…"

Mister Malfoy's gaze turn to me in surprise.

"My people? I never…"

"I know… but one day when Miss Anne and I were going back home, your friend was there… Rabastan Lestrange" Narcissa looked at me in surprise "He came inside and Miss Anne explained to him what happened. He told her about the kind of man my father was, he said he visited and exchange words with him after I met you. You see, a few days after I met you, my father stopped partying and going out with his friends and was actually home… he was so bored and always said I was to blame for his mood. He started drinking" I let out a sigh "he was bad drinker… always drunk and he took it out on me. At first it was just words, you know? Afterwards came the beating and more than once I was even pushed down the stairs"

I was not crying, I was angry… whenever I thought about him, the anger was imminent. I felt Draco's hand leave mine but immediately he move closer to me and side hugged me

"Anyway, Rabastan helped us out… he said he had gone to my old house and the neighbors told him I was no longer living in there and that my father was dead. He said he had been looking for me and even hired a Private Investigator, which is how he found us. He started giving Miss Anne money for me, for her to purchase things I wanted… Books, clothes, drawing materials… When I was 11, Miss Anne adopted me and as a gift Rabastan bought us a house… he said as soon as I finished school he was going to put it in my name."

I looked down and with a sip by lemonade was over, I lifted a little so the waiter could see it, he nodded and in a couple of seconds another was in front of me, I thanked him and continued

"Rabastan came to visit us a few times during the year, always on my birthday and always on December 24th, the rest were always random visits. Miss Anne and him became great friends and he even paid for me to go to a Psychologist since I kept on silence through the years… One time, Rabastan came to visit us for my 14th Birthday and he took us to the Navy Pier… I remember there was a guy in a guitar playing the song "We Believe" by Newsboys, do you know it?" They all nodded their head "I walked closer to the guy and he looked at me smiling…"

 _*** Flashback***_

 _Rabastan and Miss Anne were walking right behind me and I was hopping around looking at everything… it was all gorgeous and I wanted to find a bench were I could sit and simply draw it all. We found a couple of benches, one in front of the other and they sat in one talking while I sat in the other one. Suddenly, I heard a guitar playing softly and when I looked at my right side, there was this guy… black, early 20's, with dreadlocks and a sweet smile in his face._

 **In this time of desperation**

 **When all we know is doubt and fear**

 **There I only one foundation**

 **We believe, we believe**

 _While he was singing, he came closer to me and sat down right next to me. He nodded to me and I knew he wanted me to sing with him… Could I do it? I have not spoken a word in 5 years_

 **We believe in God the father**

 **We believe in Jesus Christ**

 **We believe in the Holy Spirit**

 **And he's giving us new life**

 **We believe in the crucifixion**

 **We believe that He conquered death**

 **We believe in resurrection**

 **And He's coming back again**

 **We believe**

 _I started softly, just enough for the both of listen. He smiled at me and I heard a gasp. I lifted my head and noticed Miss Anne and Rabastan were both looking at us. Miss Anne's eyes were filled with tears but a soft smile was on her face so I knew she was not mad…_

 **So, let our faith be more than anthems**

 **Greater than the songs we sing**

 **And in our weakness and temptation**

 **We believe. We believe!**

 _Slowly my voice had gained more strength and I was now singing fully with him. I closed my eyes feeling for the first time in many years, as if I was going to be Ok… I had an amazing mom in Miss Anne and Rabastan was awesome with us… He had promised he would protect me, and he had. I opened my eyes once more and noticed Miss Anne was fully smiling now._

 **We believe in God the father**

 **We believe in Jesus Christ**

 **We believe in the Holy Spirit**

 **And He's giving us new life**

 **We believe in the crucifixion**

 **We believe that He conquered death**

 **We believe in resurrection**

 **And He's coming back again**

 _A lot of people had stopped near us and more kept appearing, they were all smiling. I noticed a few of them with their eyes closed and some even started singing with us._

 _When we were done, people starting clapping. Some left tips in the guitar's case and left._

" _You have an amazing voice, sweet girl" The guy turned to me smiling. He offered me his left hand and I shook his "My name's Thomas, yours?" I looked at miss Anne and Rabastan and they were looking at us, waiting to see if I was finally going to start talking again._

" _Hermione" My voice was soft and Miss Anne let out a happy squeal._

" _Well Hermione… Always be thankful to Him for that gift you were given."_

 _With that, he raised and left us. Miss Anne came running to me with Rabastan right behind her._

 _**** End of Flashback****_

"That day I started talking again, and I convinced Miss Anne to take me to church on Sundays… Every year now, on my birthday, all three of us go back to Navy Pier and Thomas is always there. We always sing for an hour or so. Two years ago, someone filmed us and uploaded it to YouTube and it went viral. When I went to school the next day, people were talking behind my back until one of the girls in the Soccer Varsity Team came to me and showed me the video. Anyway, about Rabastan… I have months without seeing him, do you know where he is?"

I looked at Draco and he was not able to meet my eyes. I turned to Narcissa and she had tears down her cheeks. I looked at Mister Malfoy and I just knew it…

"He is dead, isn't he?" Mister Malfoy sadly nodded his head

"I am really sorry, _principessa [princess]"_ Draco said.

I shook my head and was about to talk again when a man in suit came over to our table.

"Miss Granger?" I nodded my head to him "My name is Colin Creevey, I am the manager of this place" I smiled nodding again not sure of what he wanted "You see, today is my brother's birthday, he is right there" I pointed to a table another man, in his early 20's was sitting down. I nodded to him and he waved shyly, I couldn't help but smile "He is a huge fan of you… always checking out your videos in YouTube, you know?"

"I am highly flattered, Mister Creevey."

"I was wondering if you could possibly sing him a song… even if it is Twinkle Twinkle" he said laughing and I giggled "I am sure it will make his day and he'll forever love you even more" I turned to the Malfoys with a small smile, kissed Draco's cheek before standing up.

Draco POV

"Ok Mister Creevey, lead the way… Do you know what his favorite song is?"

She walked away from us and I was frozen in place simply touching my cheek… I must have a stupid smile in my face judging by the giggle my mother let out. I quickly shook my head and turned to my parents…

I know none of us could believe what Hermione had to go through. I looked at her quickly and I noticed she was at the table of the birthday guy and was talking with the guys in there. Suddenly the Birthday man said something and she nodded her head making her way to the small "stage", if you could call it that, in the middle of the room and sat down in front of the piano. She flawlessly sat down and mostly everyone at the restaurant turn to her. Those who recognize her, took out their phones and I could not help myself but do so as well. I took out my iPhone 7 and turning on the camera feature started filming her.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman." She smiled softly at her audience. "I apologize for disrupting your dinner. I was informed there is an amazing guy in here today who is out celebrating his Birthday. So Dennis, a little birdie told me this is your favorite of my songs," She starting playing while talking "so your brother, Colin and I, both wish you a Happy Birthday."

 **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in**

My God! I could not get over how talented she was… and after hearing her part of her story, I felt like every single word she was singing had an special meaning.

 **Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you**

This was his favorite song, that much was obvious… Dennis looked starstruck. I could swear he was not even blinking…

 **You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July**

 **Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own**

The people who clearly recognize her, started singing with her and nodding their head at the rhythm …

 **You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

 **You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July**

I could feel every single word she was singing. I turned to look at my parents and the proud expression in my father's face was kind of surprising to be honest… if you did not know, you would have thought he was her father.

 **Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"**

 **Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**

My mother had tears running through her cheeks with a soft smile in her lips.

 **Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe**

 **Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

 _My god am I grateful to have found her!_

Even though this was a restaurant, she received a standing ovation. She blushed and went once again to the Birthday guy, hugged him and after a few words she came back to our table.

"God, I'm starving!"

I could not help myself but chuckle softly at her. She looked up at me her smile was magnificent, just like the rest of her. I closed my eyes and softly kissed her forehead. When I opened my eyes I noticed her where closed and she had a blissful expression in her face. When she opened her eyes once again, she blushed. She turned really quickly to my parents and noticed they were seeing us. Her blush increase

" _Dio mio Bella… Potrebbe essere più perfetta? [My god, beautiful… Could you be anymore perfect?]"_ Suddenly she turned to look at me with a pretty mischievous expression and she got closer to my ear.

" _Ebbene, Signor Malfoy ... io sono ancora goffa come l'inferno, non è così perfetto in quella parte [Well, Mister Malfoy… I am still clumsy as hell, not so perfect in that part.]"_

Right there, I knew I was screwed… and she was giggling… and my parents were laughing as well…

" _Merda [Shit]"_


	6. One Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : I just want to thank anyone who is taking the chance to read the fic… It has been a while since I´ve been around and I am a little bit rusty… So, thanks for sticking around for this update! It was my longest chapter so far, and only 2 reviews… so sad… BTW, the song? _Go rest High on that Mountain by Vince Gill_

 **A special shout out and thanks from the bottom of my heart to SereniteRose and Green Eyed Lana Lee for faithfully reading and reviewing. Love ya!**

 **Chapter N° 5**

 **Miss Anne POV**

When Hermione came home last night I knew something was going on. We had a routine, after every presentation when she gets home, we would sit in her bed front of the smart T.V. that Rabastan gave her for her 18th Birthday and we would check YouTube to see if her presentation was uploaded. We would have some M&Ms and pretzels and talk about silly stuff until either one of us fall asleep…

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _She came home and instead of going to the kitchen, were I was waiting for her, she went straight to her bedroom. I went after her and found her taking her clothes off. In her bed was the dress she used in the presentation and a bucket of yellow roses. I took her dress and when I turn to place it in her laundry basket, I noticed she was wearing a black tank top and her black soccer's short. She put some socks and her sneakers. She grabbed her basket-ball and made her way outside._

 _I was speechless. I put the dress in the laundry basket and went after her. I heard her in the basket hoop that Rabastan placed in the back of the house for her when she entered the Basketball Women Team in High School. I checked my watched and noticed it was past mid-night. I grabbed my sweater since it was cold outside and when I was making my way outside, I noticed the manila folder I had received earlier and knew it would cheer her up._

 _I grabbed my coffee, put on my snow boots and went outside. I sat down on the bench on one side of the court and watch her. She was angry… the way she was throwing the ball, she was not been able to make a single point and that certainly was pissing her off even more. After a few minutes I noticed she started sweating, but she was crying as well. I put down my coffee mug and grabbed the manila folder._

" _You know, sweetheart… I received this in the mail today" I waive the folder a little bit, but she did not even turn. "You know that concert you've been wanting to go to…?"_

" _Not interested, mom." Her response was short, full of angry._

" _Well, Rabastan sent a letter with two tickets with it." I noticed she stop and got tense… so it had something to do with it… I kept pushing. "He is coming home on Sunday and taking you to the Guns & Roses concert you wanted…" I noticed she sigh._

" _He is not coming home, mom"_

" _What are you talking about? I have the letter here" I grabbed the letter and started reading it out loud "Please let Hermione know that I will be home on the 14_ _th_ _of February at 5pm… I thought we could have dinner before the con…"_

" _Stop, mother… please just STOP!" she threw the ball and once again she missed the hoop. She felt to the floor and started sobbing. "He is not coming home…" I stood up knowing the fact that she could not see him all the days hurt her. I started making my way to her understanding._

" _Of course he is…" I got down to her level and hugged her shoulder… "My God you are cold… Let's go inside sweetheart. Rabast…"_

" _HE IS DEAD, MOTHER! He is dead…"_

 _*** End of Flashback ***_

When I finally managed to get her to calm down, she explained she had dinner with Mr and Mrs Malfoy and their son Draco. Rabastan spoke about them to me. I knew what he did for living and even though I did not like it one bit, I let him spend time with Hermione because she loved him… She called him dad once she started speaking again and the love in his eyes made me had a talk with him… He was getting out, he said he was going to talk to his boss and requesting to be let go. In his sort of business, that was almost never accomplished.

On Monday, when Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape came at night, I knew something must have gone badly…. But I never expected it to be…

My poor sweet Hermione… How much more could she handle?

Once she finally felt asleep it was already 2 am. I went to my room and took the business card that Draco Malfoy have left on Monday and made the call. It took him less than 20 minutes to arrive with his father and I made coffee for all three of us.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy explained to me that Rabastan died last Saturday, January 30th. He was going to the Malfoy's house to speak with Mr. Malfoy himself when he was ambushed by some guys from some Dumbledore guy. When the ambulance arrived it was too late. I told Mr. Malfoy that Rabastan was going to be requesting to be let go since that was what I asked for if he wanted to continue seeing Hermione.

When they left, I turned off all the lights in the house and made my way to my bedroom. I felt like shit.

It was now 10am and I had just woke up Hermione. Rabastan's funeral would be today at 4pm and I had no idea what kind of mood Hermione would be in.

I made some breakfast for both of us and was just getting the coffee mugs when Hermione came down. She was texting on her phone when she sat down on the counter,

"I made us some pancakes sweetie"

"I am not hungry."

"Hermione..."

"I said I am not hungry mother" Her tone was what made me shut, it was tense and I knew her enough she was just seconds from crying. Her cellphone beeped with a new text message, she read it and stood up grabbing her bag. "I'm going out"

Without another word, she walked out.

 **Hermione POV**

I walked to the front door and soon could hear a car pulling over before a Honk was heard. I opened up the door and quickly put in my shoes before grabbing my snow coat and ran to the car.

My best friend and Soccer Teammate, Luna, was in the driver's seat dancing around to a song on the radio. I opened the door and she smiled at me.

"Hi, lemon pie!"

"Hi chocolate chip pancake!"

We looked at each other and started laughing. Luna checked over my clothes with a critical eye. I was wearing blue jeans, a dark grey tank top with a purple flannel shirt on top of it (link in my profile). 2-inches black shoes and a purple handbag. My black coat covering from the cold weather. She nodded clearly approving on my clothing and smirked starting to drive.

"So… Who was the blonde hotie?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about"

"The blonde guy from the Talent show…"

"Oh…" I looked out the window trying to hide my blush "That was Draco, I know him from when we were little…"

"Draco Malfoy by any chance?" I turned to her quickly

"You know him?"

"Know him?" She looked at me quickly before quickly focusing once again in the road "I wish… No, I have heard about him… Well known family, Italian the bunch of them… all good looking those Malfoy" she let out a small sigh and I giggled remembering the Malfoy men "Anyway, they are insanely rich, own some restaurants and some clubs downtown. What did you do after the show?"

"Not much… Draco's parents took us both to dinner… there was a guy celebrating his birthday, his brother was the manager at the restaurant and wanted me to sing, so I did"

I shrugged knowing for sure Luna has seen the video on YouTube already, she could be kind of stalkerish when she wanted to.

"We're here"

I saw out the window and noticed we had in fact arrived at Solo Salon. Luna had first bring me over to the Salon at 1065 W Madison Street right before I started doing the videos on Youtube. She called herself my "assistant" and I let her. She is going to be going to Business School at Cornell, meanwhile she is "handling" my schedule… In reality? She is setting up my appointments for the Hair Salon and takes me shopping for outfits, she also manages to score me a few interviews in local radio stations claiming that would help me a lot for my college applications.

We got out of the car once she parked it and with my bag in hand we made our way inside. We were immediately greeted by Kristine, the owner and her husband Michael.

"Hermione, sweetheart" Kristine greeted me while Michael guided us to the waiting chairs "Luna my dear, lovely as always" Luna blushed a little bit at the compliment and I giggled next to her. I took of my coat and Luna immediately took it.

"Cookie, I am going to run real quick to Starbucks, want me to get you something?" I checked on my phone and it was almost 11 already, as in queue, my stomach starting growling causing everybody to laugh.

"Yep, can you bring me a Ham & Cheese Croissant please?" I got my wallet out taking a $50.00 bill and extending it to her "Oh and one of the chocolate Hazelnut ones as well please lovely and a Venti Iced Double Chocolaty chip Crème Frapuccino Blended Crème with whole milk and whipped Cream" She wrote it all down quickly on her phone, took the $50.00, kissed my cheek and with a small wave she was out the door.

Kristine sat down next to me while Michael brought me over a page where they had written down what I'll be having today. I thanked him and started reading.

 _Spa Manicure and Pedicure $90.00 (Rae)_

 _Shaping, filling, cuticle care hand and foot massage, exfoliation and polishing of the mails_

 _Full Face Makeup Application $70.00 (Sara)_

 _A full face makeup application that includes primer, foundation eyes, lips and cheeks_

 _Microdermabrasion $85.00(Rae)_

 _Superficial removal of dead skin cells, oils and other debris from the surface of the skin._

 _Women's Haircut $55.00 - $80.00 (Seamus)_

 _Haircuts include a shampoo & Basic blow dry. If additional styling is requested, an extra fee may be added to the service_

 _Curl Set $60.00 - $80.00 (Seamus)_

 _Highlighting $120.00 – $185.00 (Seamus)_

 _One or more colors woven or painted around the top, sides and/or back of your hair. Look achieved can be anything from a traditional foil highlight to a soft ombre effect._

I read it over and nodded, it was perfect. Michael told me he would let the guys know I had arrived and left quickly. Kristine turns to me and started talking to me

"You're going to be washing the black out of your hair, right?" I nodded, that is why I chose Solo Salon, the colors I have put on my hair could be washed out with the right product, which thankfully they have.

"Yes, I was thinking on keeping my normal color this time, adding some honey highlights" She nodded quickly clearly agreeing with me.

"I have told you before, sunshine… You're natural hair color is magnificent!"

I was quickly greeted by Seamus who guided me to his station and started playing with my hair. He loves it.

"So, love… what were you thinking?"

"I want to cut it 5-inches and layer it" I could see the pained expression in his face through the mirror and giggled "I want the shortest layer to be just 3-inches below my shoulders, 4 layers in total and the longest I want it to end at my hips length" He started nodding quickly gathering the idea of what I wanted.

"Ok, I can see it, and the color? I heard you wanted to remove the black?"

"Yes, I want to keep my natural hair color, simply adding some honey highlights in it…"

"No problem love, let me just get everything ready to start, ok?"

I nodded and he made his way to the back to gather whatever he needed. In that moment, Luna came back and gave me my breakfast and then brought a chair and sat next to me.

"Hi Luna"" Seamus was back.

"Hey Seamus-love! How you doing?"

"Fine, fine… Did you know what this crazy one wants to do on her hair?"

"She told me…" Luna laughed at Seamus expression and turned to me. "So cookie, have you decided on the songs for tonight?" we were going to THE best club, _The Mid_ they were paying me the big bucks to come sing. Even though I am underage (for drinking) the club got permission for my performance. "By the way, do you know who the owner is?" Not giving me a chance to guess, she quickly added "your new boyfriend"

"What boyfriend" I asked swallowing quickly and getting a major brain freeze from my Frapuccino "Shit, my head!" Seamus laughed behind me but simply continue cutting my hair

"Your blond God, cookie… Draco Malfoy!" Seamus froze glancing at me "Gosh, you can be so slow sometimes!"

"He is not my boyfriend, Luna!" Seamus was still watching me "What?"

"You know Draco Malfoy? THE Draco Malfoy?" I nodded and he started fanning himself "Giiiiiiirl! You lucky bitch!" I laughed and he started cutting my hair again "So, is he hotter in person than in the pictures?" I blushed immediately and he gasped.

"You know, Seamus…" Luna leaned over as if she was telling a big secret "He came yesterday to the Talent Show presentation at school with his parents" she wiggled her eyebrows and Seamus looked at me like an all over excited puppy "They took her to dinner afterwards as well!"

"My gosh!" I laughed and turned to my phone once again.

Songs… songs…

"How many songs, Luna?" she looked into her phone and quickly held up 4 fingers since she was eating her own croissant…

I started going through with my songs while I got worked on, the microdermabrasion, manicure and pedicure was done by Rae while Seamus was doing the highlights. Once they were both done, Sara did my make up and afterwards Seamus curled up my hair. I looked at the mirror pleased with the results (link in my profile) I thanked them all, paid to Michael and Kristine, left 3 $50.00 for each of them and made my way outside with Luna. As soon as I was in the car, my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number…

"Hello?"

" _Hermione?"_ a female voice asked

"This is her, I'm sorry who am I speaking with?"

" _Hello dear, this is Narcissa Malfoy…"_

"Oh, hello Mrs. Malfoy" Luna parked in front of my house and looked at me in shocked. I shrugged and putting a finger in mouth for her to keep quiet, I placed my phone in speaker when she nodded. "What can I do for you?"

" _Well, I was wondering if you and you mother would like to come for dinner at our house tonight after the funeral… sort of a family gathering"_

"I apologize Mrs. Malfoy, but I already have something scheduled for tonight"

" _Oh, I see…"_ There was murmuring coming from the phone, like she was talking with someone in the background _"Is it really important? Couldn't you re-schedule it? Is just that we really wanted to spend some time with you… Draco specially."_ And that, ladies and gentleman, was my queue to blush. Luna put a hand in her mouth to stop her giggling.

"I am sorry, but I really can not re-schedule it. It is one of those, "one-in-a-lifetime" things, you know?"

" _Sure…"_ she did not sound happy at all. _"What exactly is it you are doing? Not meeting a boy I expect"_ Her voice was cold and harsh. I her someone on her side _NARCISSA!_

"First of all, Mrs. Malfoy and with all do respect, if I was meeting a _boy_ as you so gallantly put it, it would be none of your business." Yes, I know… my tone? Not respectful at all "And second, I will be performing at _The Mid_ tonight, so if there is nothing else Mrs. Malfoy, have a nice afternoon."

I hung up and turned to look at Luna. She was looking at me open mouth

"I can not believe you spoke like that to Mrs. Malfoy… they are like royalty, Hermione!"

"Are you out of your ever-loving mind? Did you not heard her… who does she think she is?" I huffed and got out of the car and started walking to my house. Luna started running behind me and enter the house. "Mother! I'm home!"

She came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands and looked me up and down nodding in approval, she always hated when I used my hair black.

"Nice, Hermione… very nice. Mr. Malfoy called earlier…"

"He did?" My voice was still cold. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to see if you could sing a song at the funeral" I stopped in shock, my eyes watered.

"I… I… I can't mom..."

"I know sweetie, I told him I did not think you would agree" I sigh in relief "Anyway, it is 3:15 child, ran up and get ready, and otherwise you will be late. Luna, you're coming with us?"

"Yes Miss Anne, I will be driving Hermione in my car, that way we can leave afterwards to come get ready for the presentation tonight."

"Good. Ok, I will be going then, see you kids later"

She kissed both our cheeks and left.

Luna turned over to me and without a word grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs into my room.

 **Draco POV**

When I got home earlier on, mom had been crying into my father shoulder saying that _"how was she supposed to know" "now she might have ruined by chances"_ that took me by surprise, when I asked them what they were talking about, my father took me into his office and told me about the phone call that my mother had with Hermione few minutes earlier. I cursed under my breath and took my phone out immediately calling Pansy, she was the one who scheduled the shows for my clubs and she had confirmed in fact that she had scheduled a local talent to be the opening act for Maroon 5. She said this girl had been all over the local radio stations and was insanely followed and liked on YouTube.

I grinned knowing just how talented Hermione actually was. When I finished my call, I turned to my father and told him I would speak with Hermione and try to have her talk to mom.

That is where I am now… waiting for my little angel to arrive. It was already 3:55pm and the funeral would be starting in just under 5 minutes. We were at _Graceland Cementery_ here in Chicago and just as I was letting out a sigh about to turn around a car approach and park right in front of me. A blond girl got out of the driver side and hurriedly came around to the passenger. The passenger door was opened and a goodness came out of the car.

She was wearing a beautiful a short black sleeveless dress that came down to her mid-thigh, black over the knee tights, a black blazer and some high heel shoes (link in the profile). Her hair was let loose while been kept away from her face with two small black ties. I was insanely glad her hair was back to its original color and couldn't help the smile that came over my face as I make my way over to them.

Hermione looked up at me and her smile made me smile as well. God, I was so whipped already.

" _Principessa [princess]_ I was afraid you would not make it in time." She blushed a little bit and I turned to her friend. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy"

"I know" she giggled "I am Luna Lovegood, Hermione's friend/assistant" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at me once again.

"Well, let's go ladies. It is about to start." I offered my arm to Hermione and she immediately grabbed. I offered the other one to Luna and she shook her head starting to walk ahead of us, I shrugged looking at Hermione and smiling "I love the hair, _bella [beautiful]_ "

"Thanks" I almost didn't catch it.

The ceremony was nice, in a way of speech… Hermione next to me, quietly cried the whole time discreetly wiping her tears. If only I could prevent her from been hurt… I noticed Luna walked over to Miss Anne and said something quietly to her. Miss Anne turned over to Hermione and then made her way to my father. She told him something and he as well turned to Hermione. He nodded quietly and walked over to the pastor officiating the ceremony. The pastor nodded his head and Luna came over to Hermione side once again.

"Whenever you are ready, cookie" she said this hugging Hermione briefly before standing on her other side grabbing her hand.

I had no idea what was going on. I saw Luna give Hermione some dark shades which she put on… then, I heard her voice next to me.

 **I know your life on earth was troubled**

 **And only you could know the pain**

 **You weren't afraid to face the Devil**

 **You were no stranger to the rain.**

Almost everyone around us turned to look at her. Her voice amazing as always, held so much hurt in it, that you could feel it. Tears were falling in the women eyes and more than one "mob" guy .

 **Go rest high on that mountain**

 **Son, your work on earth is done**

 **Go to Heaven a shoutin'**

 **Love for the father and the son.**

Everybody knew the song. And soon, some started singing along with her. I felt her hand in my arm shaking and I let I grabbed it with my other hand.

 **Oh how we cried the day you left us**

 **We gathered around your grave and grieve**

 **Wish you could see the angels' faces**

 **When they hear your sweet voice sing.**

I could see her tears coming down her beautiful face. I turn quickly to glance at my mother and I noticed my father was hugging her with his eyes closed.

 **Go rest high on that mountain**

 **Son, your work on earth is done**

 **Go to Heaven a shoutin'**

 **Love for the father and the son.**

She went quiet for a few seconds and I let her arm go and side-hugged her to my side while I lowered my face to her hair feeling the tears in my eyes as well.

 **Go rest high on that mountain**

 **Son, your work on earth is done**

 **Go to Heaven a shoutin'**

 **Love for the father and the son.**

And just like that, she turned around and started walking to the exit with Luna next to her.


	7. Hello

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : I just want to thank anyone who is taking the chance to read the fic… It has been a while since I´ve been around and I am a little bit rusty… So, thanks for sticking around for this update! Song! YouTube video www . youtube shared ? ci =kvrxusbiq2g

 **SereniteRose:** I am so glad that you've like it so far! Do you have a song you like? PM I'll put it in somehow

 **Chapter N° 6**

 **Draco POV**

It has been 2 months since Rabastan funeral. It is now Saturday, April 8th.

Hermione… this has not been easy for her. I notice sometimes she would get "distracted" looking at nothing… in this two months, she has been struggling. Not with school though, her grades were as excellent as always. However, she went from uploading a new song every Saturday, to only 3 in the last months. She did not pay as much attention to her physical appearance as she used to. Gone were the dresses and skirts, gone were the shorts. I have yet to see her in anything other than sweatpants or jeans or leggings and huge long-sleeved shirts.

For the last two months, I have been texting her through the day. Sadly, I can count with a single hand the times she has actually answered. Most updates, I get via Luna. I have come to her house many times to try and get her to talk to me… unfortunately; I always catch her playing basketball in the backyard. I have learned not to push her after the time she send ball aiming for my head.

Miss Anne has not been successful either. For the first week after the funeral, Hermione did not even moved from her room, not even to get food. That is another thing… my poor sweet girl is fading away right in front of my eyes. She has lost weight. Before, she was weighing 119lbs, yesterday Luna sent me a text saying she was at 99lbs… For her 5'3? She is starting to get me nervous. I have to find a way to make it better… to help her out…

I am now sitting in my office in the D.H.M Enterprises main office in Downtown Chicago, going through some legal documents for the purchase of a new property. Theodore is sitting in front of me with Blaise.

"The final price will be 830K" said Theo "We will be able to start remodeling it by Friday. If you just sign it now, it will be official by Wednesday…" suddenly, there was a knock in the door. "Come in" the door opened and Lavender, my assistant, came in quickly closing the door behind her. She got closer to the three of us, standing behind the guys before talking.

"I am sorry for interrupting, sir. I know you said to not bother you, but there some people in the reception requesting to speak with you… they say is really important." I sighed

"Lavender, we are in the middle of something important in here…"

"I know sir, but those guys? They said they would not move until they speak with you…"

"Then call security to have them escorted!" she is so annoying at times, sometimes she acts like she needs my permission for everything… sort of like a toddler.

"I think you should at least talk with them, when we asked them what they wanted, they said they needed to get in contact with Miss Hermione."

I was immediately in my feet and started walking to the doors. I felt Theodore and Blaise walking slightly behind me. I felt with my hand for my gun in my back, just in case. I pulled my shirt to cover it before opening the door to the reception. Standing there, right in front of me, was Pete Wentz from the band _Fall Out Boys_ and two other men I did not recognize. I relaxed a little bit. I approached them and right when they noticed me they stood up. Pete came upfront extending his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy? My name is…"

"Pete Wentz from the _Fall Out Boys_ I know…" he smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes. Well these gentlemen" he pointed to the two behind him "are Mr. John Flack and Mr. Vinnie Smith" I shook their hands respectively wondering what the fuck they were doing in my office

"Nice to meet you gentlemen. Please follow me." I started walking and all five of them followed me into one of our conference rooms. "Can we get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"No thank you Mr. Malfoy" John said talking a seat.

"Well, in that case, tell me… what can I help you guys with? I heard this was about Hermione…"

"Yes… Well, Mr. Malfoy" Vinnie started "you see, _DCD2 Records_ is the recording firm for the band _Panic! at the Disco_ and Mr. Brendon Urie, the vocalist, directly has given us some videos from Miss. Hermione Granger and has requested a duet with her for the new album."

I was blown away. I leaned in my chair and noticed Theo and Blaise looked shocked as hell.

"How did he know about her?"

"Around two months ago, he went to your club, _The Mid_. He is a friend of Adam Levine from _Maroon 5_ and Adam invited him to the show. He heard your Miss Hermione Granger there." what is it with this guy and the full names? "He asked Adam about her, but he knew nothing so he started searching for her until he found her YouTube page a month ago and came to us directly. We have tried finding a way to get in contact with her but found nothing… until we saw a video yesterday, the Talent Show presentation" I nodded know which they were talking about "and saw you in there…"

"Ok… I am going to be honest with you guys right now" I sighed slightly "Hermione… she is going through a tough time right now. Someone really closed to her passed away and she has not been feeling like herself recently." They looked at each other

"We understand…" Pete said taking out his phone "Is it ok with you if I call Brendon real quick and explain the situation to him?"

"Please, go ahead…" He left the room quickly already on his phone and I took mine out. I pulled up the contact number for Luna and forward it to Theo. As soon as he got it, Pete came back in, still on the phone.

"He wants to meet her Mr. Malfoy… would it be possible for you to arrange it?" I looked at my watch and noticed it was 10:05am.

"Theo" I turned to him "Call Luna, tell her what is going on. See if they can meet us at that restaurant that Hermione likes…"

" _Boka Restaurant_?" he confirmed already dialing I nodded and he started talking to Luna. Less than a minute he said "Luna, love... don't drag her… no… Lu… Shit!" he turned to me with wide eyes "She hang up on me…" Blaise laughed and Theo punched him "She said they will both be there at 12:30. I will call right away to make the reservations." With that, he stood up and got out.

"Brendon? You still with me man? Yes… Can you meet us at 12:30 at _Boka Restaurant?"_ he nodded for himself listening to the other end of the conversation "Good. We'll see you there" he turned to me smiling and the three of them stood up "Mr. Malfoy. Thank you so much for that!"

"Not a problem at all" I said while shaking their hands once more "We'll see you gentlemen at lunch"

With that, I saw them leave the conference room been guided by Blaise and couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this was it… what I have been looking for… a way of getting my Hermione back… to make her smile once more.

 **Luna POV**

When I got the call from Theodore, I could not believe it… I mean is Brendon Urie! He is just sooo yummy…Hermione and I have had a crush on him FOREVER! I was at Starbucks getting myself a coffee and a croissant and Hermione's croissant and that weird Frapucino she likes so much. I got the order quickly and checked my phone, it is 10:15. Hermione would be getting out of Volleyball practice at 10:30. The school is only 10 minutes away so I rush to the car and drive to the school.

Hermione had been really down for the last 2 months and finally, last weekend, Miss Anne and I convinced her to go to a Psychologist. She had 3 sessions this week… I have no idea how that dude did it, but I finally saw her smiling this morning when I went to pick her up. Draco had not called this morning for an "update" so he still have no idea.

Once I am parked, I grabbed my bag and mine and Hermione's breakfast and made my way to the Gym. I said hello to the coaches sitting in the bench Ms. Krysten Karns (our Biology teacher) and Mr. Hector Patino (the MYP Geometry Teacher) and sat next down. Right when I sat, the main coach of the team, Ms Graace Luk (our English Teacher) ended the practice and Hermione made her way to me.

"Lemon Pie!" she yelled and the team laughed behind her "Please say you brought me breakfast as well"

"One Ham & Cheese Croissant" I said pushing the bag her way "and a Venti Iced double chocolaty chip crème frapuccino blended crème with whole milk and whipped cream"

"Woman! You are a Goddess!" I laughed, because it is damn true

"Anyway cookie, I need you to eat that croissant quick and go take a shower"

"Why the hell would I do that? I was thinking and early lunch at Applebee's and a nice relaxing swimming time before Soccer Practice"

"Shit! I forgot about that! What time is practice?"

"2:30pm" I have no idea how I understood, she had half of her croissant on her mouth for God's sake

"Cute, cookie. Swallow, go to take a shower, leave that damn Frapuccino in here and you can have it once you are done"

"Why are you been so mean today, Luna?"

"Because I am the best assistant you could possible get" she raised her eyebrow waiting for an explanation "Guess who called in today requesting to meet you at 12:30 at _Boka Restaurant_?" she shrugged and kept on looking at me. "Gosh cookie!" and now she roll her eyes… cute "Go take a shower dimwit!"

"Tell me"

"Go"

"I am not moving until you start talking."

"You are no fun today, cookie… Promise you will go take a shower as soon as I tell you… You are starting to stink cookie"

"So not true… But whatever, I promise."

"Brendon Urie from P…"

"Panic! at the Disco! Holly shit Luna! How did you do that?"

"No, no… shower first. We have to be there in less than two hours." She took a big sip and ran away. "Got to love the crazy pumpkin" I said to myself finishing my croissant and coffee

It took Hermione 45 minutes for her to come out again. She was joking and laughing with her team mates and I smiled looking at her. It was nice seeing her happy once again. I looked at her clothe… a black warm legging, gray leg warmers, a white with black lines long sleeve shirt and a black vest with black flat boots (Outfit can be found in my pinterest link pin . it / T27vf3M or in goo . gl / images / WqKgMI ). She was carrying a back purse and a gym bag with her uniforms. I shudder from just thinking about all the sweat in there… Ugh

In that moment, my cellphone vibrated, I pulled it up seeing a text message from Theodore.

 _Reservation under Malfoy. –Theo_

 _Hello to you too, Theodore! -Luna_

 _I already said Hello earlier when I called you, beautiful. -Theo_

What an ass! Hermione came to stop in front of me and I automatically gave her the frapuccino I had confiscated earlier. She happily started drinking it while walking to the exit door with the team. I shook my head and made my way with them.

"So, Hermione… Next Friday, will you be going to Cedric's party? It is supposed to be amazing" Parvati asked. Parvati was a nice girl from the team, slightly jealous of Hermione's singing, but overall a good person. Hermione turned to me and I checked my calendar and showed her.

"Does not seems like I will go, Parvati. We have a visit game with the soccer team"

And that was the end of the conversation. She kept on drinking happily and waved goodbye to the girls before getting the gym bag on the back seats and sitting in the passenger seat. On our way to downtown, Hermione was checking the calendar on her phone. When her Frappuccino was over she turn those damn puppy dog eyes in my direction and I sighed going though a Starbucks Drive Thru for another of her Coffee-Wanna-Be and a Real black coffee for me.

It was 12:28 when we finally made it to the restaurant. I stopped the car at the entrance.

"Go ahead, cookie. I will park the car."

"Are you sure, Lu? I can wait for you."

"Are you really going to make Brendon Urie wait for you, cookie?" we giggle knowing we would probably be acting like schoolgirls in just a few minutes. She go out of the car and closed the door. I pulled the window down and yelled "Reservation is under Malfoy!"

 **Hermione POV**

I love Luna, I really do. I mean, she is my best friend. And I am pretty sure that Draco had something to do with this meeting, but I was not ready to face him just yet. I took a deep breath and looked up. Right there, at the entrance, as beautiful and perfect as always, was Draco Malfoy. Thank God I listened to Luna and took a shower… not that I care or anything. I was about to start making my way over when I heard my name been called.

"Hermione!" I looked at my left and there was Thomas. He was already in his late 20's and he was still wearing those dreadlocks. I laughed and skipped over to him hugging him.

"Thomas! I never would have imagine I would see you away from Navy Pier you crazy… What are you doing in here?" I looked at his guitar in hand and understood "Rich people tip nice?"

"You know angel… Sing with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, just one song"

"I…" I looked at Draco still in the entrance with Luna next to them and nodded my head at Thomas "Sure, but only one" his smile was amazing, just like I remembered. "What song?"

"You remember the Adele cover we sang last year at Navy Pier?"

"The reggae version"

"That's the one"

He started playing his guitar and people immediately stopped to look at us

 **Hello, it's me**

 **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**

 **To go after, everything**

 **They say that times supposed to heal you but I ain't done much healing.**

I closed my eyes and started swinging with the music.

 **Hello, can you hear me?**

 **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**

 **When we were younger, and free**

 **I've forgotten hoe it felt before the world felt at our feet.**

 **There's such a difference, between us**

 **And a million miles.**

People already recognized the song, I could hear people murmuring the lyrics with us. I opened my eyes and smiled at the crowd around us. I noticed some of them had their phones recording us .

 **So hello from the other side**

 **I must have called a thousand times**

 **To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**

 **But when I call, you never seem to be home.**

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.**

When Thomas started singing, I continued swinging slowly with a huge smile. It felt so good to sing with him once again.

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time._

I kept my attention on the crowd around us. This was me trying to calm my nerves before facing Draco and Brendon Urie!

 **So hello from the other side** _(hello from the other side)_

 **I must have called a thousand times** _(thousand times)_

 **To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done** _(sorry, for everything I've done)_

 **But when I call, you never seem to be home.** _(Never seem to be home)_

 **Hello from the outside** _(hello from the other side)_

 **At least I can say that I've tried** _(say that I tried)_

 **To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart** _(sorry, for breaking your heart)_

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.** _(It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.)_

 **Anymore** _(Ohh does not tear you apart no more)_

 **Anymore** _(I'm so sorry baby)_

 **Anymore**

The people started clapping and I smiled hugging Thomas making my way once again to the entrance of _Boka Restaurant_. I couldn't help but notice the people at the entrance. Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Luna, Pete Wentz from the _Fall Out Boys_ Brendon Urie from _Panic! at the Disco_ and two unknown older man. They were talking and smiling. I made my way over and they stopped talking.

"Miss Granger?" Brendon spoke first extending his hand in front of me "My name is Brendon Urie" I nodded unable to speak. I was shaking his hand kind of starstruck, he just kept on smiling "That was magnificent!"

And, queue the blush…


	8. Church Bells

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings. etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note** : I just want to thank anyone who is taking the chance to read the fic… It has been a while since I´ve been around and I am a little bit rusty… So, thanks for sticking around for this update!

Songs? Church Bells by Carrie underwood (for SereniteRose!) and Here's to us by Halestorm (The explicit version)

Clothing can be found on my pinterest, the link on my profile

 **This chapter goes for SereniteRose! Thank you for faithfully reading and reviewing!**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Any favorite song?**

 **And to all the others who read: Please review? It's free! And if you send me your favorite song I could add it!**

 **Chapter N° 7**

 **Hermione POV**

Soccer have always been a way for me to let go most of my anger, I thrived in that feeling you get when you have someone from the opponent team chasing after you… Today however, I felt like the practice had gone on forever. Luna was waiting for me in the bench, playing with her cellphone. She had decided last month, that she did not wanted to continue on the Team.

Finally the whistle was heard and I let out a grateful sigh. I ran to Luna and quickly grabbed my water bottle and started making my way over to take a shower and change out of the sweaty uniform.

"Granger!" I turned over and noticed the coach signaling me over. I turned around and made my way to him. Mr. Andres Cordoba is our Philosophy teacher and Coach for the Varsity Soccer Team. He is originally from Costa Rica and he used to be a big thing in one of the teams from his country.

"Need to talk to me coach?"

"Look Granger, I know you've been going through a tough time" I was about to interrupt when he raised his hand signaling me to stop "No, I don't want to hear your excuses. I get that having someone close to you makes pass away you question everything. I know it, my dad also passed away. But Granger, we can not let that determine what kind of athlete we are. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, sir." I felt the tears starting to drop down my cheeks.

"Look Granger, I do not want to make you feel bad. But I have been watching you. These past 2 months you were barely 'alive'. And I get it, don't misunderstand me. What I want you to remember, is that these are the last matches of the season. I need you to be the same overachiever Granger that I have come to respect. Not for me, not for you; but for the rest of the team. We are a well oil machine and if some part of it starts acting up, then we all look bad as a whole. Do you follow me?" I nodded unable to speak. "You know we have some scouts coming to this game, Granger, we need you to have your head in the game… Look, just… sleep on it and if by Monday you decide you are not really ready to come back, let me know. No pressure, but I do really need to know if you have your head on the game."

"I understand coach"

"Good. Go home Granger."

I knew coach was right, I needed to focus on what I want. I turned back to Luna and make my way to her.

"Lu, take me home please."

Coach is right, I need to get my head on the game. But the most important thing, is I had to decide what I wanted to do once High School was over… I had mere months and then I would be going to college… mom has already been talking about college letters that have arrived but I refused to open any of them, I knew she only wanted what was best for me.

Before I knew it, we were already at home. I said good-bye to Luna before she turned off the car, not wanting to talk. I got out of the car getting out my gym bag and made my way inside.

I went kitchen and got a bottle of water. I was about to make my way to my room and take a shower, when I noticed my mother sitting quietly in a sofa in front of the chimney.

"Mom?" she turned to me and I noticed the tears running down her cheeks "What is going on?" I was suddenly sitting in the couch next to her and noticed some papers in her lap "Everything okay? What is all this?" I asked pointing to the papers.

"This is a letter from Rabastan's lawyer, and a copy of his will" I swallowed and kept on looking at the papers "We need to talk, sweetie." I could only nod to her. I placed my gym bag on the floor and turned my whole body to look at her "You know Rabastan was an amazing guy and regardless of what he did for living, he loved you very much."

"Mom?" I did not understand where this conversation was going, and honest to God she was freaking me out.

"On your last birthday, Rabastan and I had conversation. He wanted to be here with us… with you. He wanted to be able to live with us and even buy a house when you move to college so that we could all move… as a family" I felt the tears in my eyes but solemnly refused to let them drop. "His… job… did not make things easy for him to have the family we both thought you deserved. I… I gave him an ultimatum, I guess you can say… he was going to quit… His "job", sweetie, was not a normal one… when he was young, he made many mistakes and your Draco's grandfather, Hyperion, helped get him out of them and gave him a "job"…"

"What are you trying to say, mom? What kind of job?"

"Hyperion, was a mob boss back in the days, sweetie. Once he stepped down, the position went to Lucius… the same way it will one day be pass to Draco."

"Mob Boss…? You mean as in the mafia?" I could not believe what I was hearing… the Malfoy's seemed so not like the kind of Mafia you hear on the news…

"Yes…" I stood up intending to go up to my room when my mother took my arm and made me sit down once again "Listen me out first, please." Her eyes where pleading with me. I nodded and she kept on talking "He was going to talk to Lucius and request to be able to leave the "business" so that he could live with us when he was killed by an "enemy" family."

I could not stop the tears anymore… Rabastan, the man I thought I knew… the man I loved more than even my own father… he was part of the mafia… I did not really know him at all! I felt betrayed!

"His lawyer sent a copy of his will for us… well, for you really… he left everything to you. All his money, cars and properties are yours, sweetie." I looked at her not really caring about all that. "We are talking about more than $15 millions… He had a college fund set up for you as well, when you were little, not that you were going to need it anyway."

I turned to her not really understanding what she meant by "not going to need it". She sighed noticing my uncertainty and proceeded to talk.

"There is some things about me, Hermione, that you don't know…" She turned to look at the chimney before continuing "My name is not really Anne Clark… My name was Elizabeth Simpson until I got married to a big old-money guy and it was changed to Elizabeth Johnson…"

She kept on talking and I did not know what to believe anymore… My whole life I had been lied to! Sure, her life had sucked… she was stuck on an abusive marriage with an alcoholic husband, but… why lie? Why had she never told me the truth?!

I could not take it anymore…

It was all a lie!

My whole life… All a lie!

I grabbed my gym bag and started running upstairs to my room.

"Hermione!"

I did not stop. Once in my room, I locked my door and felt the tears running. My bag felt but I could not take my eyes apart form the door. Then, the knocking started.

"Hermione, open up… Please sweetheart, you have to understand…"

I did not want to hear her talking anymore. I connected my phone with the speakers via Bluetooth and went to Spotify. I found my Panic! at the Disco playlist and put it on. Suddenly, I was unable to listen to her… I plugged my cellphone to the charger and sighed. I looked down at myself and immediately noticed I was still wearing my practice uniform and went to my closet. I checked the time real quick noticing it was almost 7pm. I took out my black ripped jeans and a black tank top. Next I placed my black converse and black and white letterman jacket on my bed and quickly took a shower.

An hour later I was already dressing up. I sat on my bed with an old notebook I use to write my songs and before started letting my anger and tears into the letters.

I grabbed my phone and quickly Thomas.

 _Hi! Where are you at? -Hermione_

 _Hi love! I'm on my way to 5_ _th_ _Avenue Club. Are you okay? -Tommy_

 _Not really. Can I come over? -Hermione._

 _Of course you can, sugar! Want to talk about it? -Tommy_

 _Maybe later. Mind if I stay the night as well…? -Hermione_

 _I heard the couch is pretty comfy XD -Tommy_

I couldn't help but smile. I knew none of us would be sleeping at the couch… He lived in a 2-bedroom and his guest room was really a "Hermione Room" since I was the only who really sleep in it.

 _See you at the club, let the bouncer know I'm coming! -Hermione_

 _Only if you sing… Is live-band Karaoke night! -Tommy_

 _I don't think so… On my way, see you there! -Hermione_

I grabbed a small travel bag and knowing that spending the night over meant going to church as well, I packed a peach colored dress with a cream colored blazer and flats. I put in cream colored handbag and my cream sunglasses…

I quickly put on my jacket and grabbed a black beanie as well. I let my hair in loose curls and put on my converse while grabbing a small black messenger bag.

I disconnected the phone from the charger and turn off the music.

I grabbed my wallet checking I had my ID and enough money. I put it in the bag with my cellphone.

I sighed, everything was way too quiet.

I checked the time once again, it was 10:45pm-

I sighed once more.

I turned off the lights and made my way downstairs.

Mom was sitting by the chimney again.

She turned to look at me when I was grabbing my car keys. She opened her mouth to say something, I could take it anymore.

"Do not wait up for me."

With that been said, I went to my car. I put my travel bag in the back seat and my messenger bag in the passenger seat. I checked my phone once again and noticed the charge was at 52% so I plugged in the car charger and as the masochist that I might be, I turned to the house and noticed she was standing in the door. I sighed and left.

Half way to the club, my phone started ringing. I was at a red light. I checked the caller ID and noticed it was Luna… Probably my mother had call her. I sent it to the voicemail.

Less than a minute later my phone started buzzing with text message. I checked quickly and it was Luna.

 _Call me -Luna_

Yeah… not going to happen.

I kept on driving and for some miracle I was able to park in front of the club. I thanked my stars while turning off the car. I checked my cellphone and noticed my battery was already at 78%... Cool! Suddenly the phone started ringing once again… Draco Malfoy…

"Really mother? Draco?"

I sent it to voicemail and put the phone in silence mode when a text message came in. I could not help myself and check who it was from… Adriana… one of the girls in my soccer team… I opened it…

 _Bitch! Let's go partying! -Adri_

 _Are you drunk? -Hermione_

 _Not yet! Asshole father decided to come home drunk… What are you doing? -Adri_

 _I'm at 5_ _th_ _Avenue Club -Hermione_

 _Oh! You on a date? Mind if I crash? -Adri_

 _Not on a date, don't mind at all. -Hermione_

 _That is why I love you! Be there in 40! -Adri_

 _Cool -Hermione_

I disconnected the phone and put in on my handbag. I checked my reflection on the mirror and got out of the car. I noticed the line at the entrance and quickly took out a $100 bill form my wallet. Making sure it was closed I made my way to Garret, the bouncer. He looked at me and smiled. He hugged me when I was closed enough and opened the door for me.

"I have a friend coming over, G… Her name is Adriana Montoya" he quickly added into his list giving me his hand he helped me up the stairs. I discreetly gave him the money.

"Thomas is on the VIP section princess." I smiled at him and quickly made my way in.

Before I even noticed, 20 minutes have already passed and I was already 2 beers down. I have been talking and laughing with Thomas. i had already told him what happened and he insisted on putting me in the karaoke list. What the hell…

Suddenly, Thomas was guiding me to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman…" the owner, Jason, was presenting the shows and so far it had been fun as hell "You all know her, she is your hometown girl… I give you, Miss Hermione Granger!"

When I stood up the stage the crowd went crazy and I couldn't help but laugh while waving. I felt the impulse to check the entrance and I couldn't believe my eyes… Draco Malfoy… Had he been following me? I felt the anger in me and decided to ignore him while focusing once more on Jason with a smile on my face. He was laughing at the crowd as well, I shrugged with a timid smile when he turned to me and he laughed even more.

"Now, Granger… you know the rules for today…" I nodded "You can sing whatever you want… and original or a cover, as long as you follow the rhythm given to you, okay?" I nodded once again and he continued "Now, I have heard you singing almost everything, except one rhythm…" Suddenly the whole crowd went silent and I looked at him intrigued "Country…"

The crowd went insane… that's right, I believe I have never sang a single country song… I nodded accepting the challenge and Jason gave me the microphone before getting down the stage. I turned to the band behind me and talking into the microphone spoke

"You guys ready for me?" The crowd roared and the band members laughed nodding. "Now, this song… is an original, never really what rhythm to play it with but I think it might actually work for country…" As if… I decided to sing what I had been writing few hours before… about my mother… no one would know it… I noticed lots of people on the crowd with their cellphones pointing at me and I saw Thomas next to the stage with a smile on his face. I winked at him and once again people went crazy… "Ok guys, lets get this done! Hit me with some beat!"

 **Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy.**

 **Out in the shack with a blue tick hound.**

 **Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty.**

 **The kind that a rich man can't turn down.**

 **She caught the eye of an oil man dancing**

 **One summer night in a dime store dress**

 **She had the looks, he had the mansion**

 **And you can figure out the rest.**

The only reason I was not afraid to sing this in front of people, knowing I was been filmed and it would shortly be up on every social media available, plus YouTube; is that as sad as it may sound, my mother is not the only person who had gone through a situation like this… As depressing as it may sound, this was pretty common.

 **It was all roses, dripping in diamonds, sipping on champagne**

 **She was all uptown, wearing that white gown, taking his last name.**

 **She could hear those Church bells ringing, ringing**

 **And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing**

 **Fold your hands and close your eyes**

 **Yeah, it's all gonna be alright**

 **And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing**

 **Yeah, they're ringing.**

I loved the fact that even though we were pretty much improvising, the band sounded amazing! I would never think about doing country songs, but with these guys? Sure, why not?

 **Jenny was hosting Junior League parties**

 **And having dinner at the country club**

 **Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie**

 **But Ken was always getting way too drunk.**

 **Saturday night, after a few too many**

 **He came home ready to fight**

 **And all his money could never save Jenny**

 **From the devil living in his eyes.**

I noticed a girl up front turned to me as she finally understood where the song was going. Her eyes filled up on tears but she could not stop filming me neither did she slowed the tears to dropped. I admired her for that!

 **It was all bruises, covered in makeup dark sunglasses**

 **And that next morning, sitting in the back pew praying with the Baptist.**

 **She could hear those Church bells ringing, ringing**

 **And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing**

 **Fold your hands and close your eyes**

 **Yeah, it's all gonna be alright**

 **You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing**

 **Yeah, they're ringing.**

I took a deep breathe and with a signal to the electric guitar guy, I took a few seconds to compose myself while he played a solo. I looked at the entrance I noticed Adriana had finally arrived and was talking with Thomas. when she noticed my stare, she smiled at me and started making her way to the front when she noticed Thomas and made his way to him waving at me.

I looked at the girl in the front once again and she smiled at me and I decided, what the hell? She was filming me, let's make it great for her facebook wall… Thanking my common sense for putting some jeans, I kneeled on the stage right in front of her and hearing the crowd go crazy I sang looking directly into her phone's camera.

 **Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey**

 **No law man was ever gonna find**

 **And how he died is still a mystery**

 **But he hit a woman for the very last time**

Yeah! Sue me! My song's finale was not the way things were for my mother… In her story, he hit her so bad she went in coma for six months and her husband went to prison… he was given a life sentence.

I got up on my feet once again and kept on singing to all.

 **She could hear those Church bells ringing, ringing**

 **Standing there in a black dress singing, singing**

 **Fold your hands and close your eyes**

 **Yeah, it's all gonna be alright**

 **And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing**

 **Yeah, they're ringing.**

I felt deaf for a minute or two… the crowd went crazy with applauses and screams. Jason came up stage after speaking with Adriana and Thomas for a few seconds. With a smile he took the microphone and hugged me. He looked at the crowd and within a few seconds, they went all quite once again.

"You liked that?" And the yelling was on once again. He laughed when I blushed immensely… "Well, Hermione… That was amazing, as always!" I mouthed a _Thank you_ and waved at the crowd in thanks as well "Now, Hermione… while I still have you on stage. There is a special request made…" I looked at him with curiosity when I noticed he signaled for someone to get on the stage. I turned to see who it was and noticed Brendon Urie from _Panic! at the Disco_ and he came over to me. He hugged me and stood next to me "Your dear friend Adriana" he pointed at her and she waved at me with a big smile "has requested you give her a birthday present in advance…" Adriana's birthday was on Monday so it was pretty fair. I smiled at her and returned my stare to Jason "Now, when she was telling me, dear Brendon here, overheard us and wanted to help out" I turned to look at Brendon and he smiled timidly at me.

Jason gave me the microphone once again and the crowd went crazy understanding what was going on. I turned the microphone down so my voice would not be projected and leaned to Brendon

"Does your manager knows about this?" he shook his head with a mischievous smile and said

"Let's see if this will really work out…" I smiled and told him which song. He nodded and went to the band.

"Adriana" I started talking into the microphone and immediately noticed all the cameras where back on me "Sweetheart, Happy birthday! Now you can not expect a gift from me on Monday!" the crowd laughed and Brendon appeared next to me with another microphone and a smile "Now, I am not sure dear Brendon in here, knows the lyrics of this song since this is an original" I said teasingly

"Hermione… sweet sweet Hermione…" Gosh, his voice was like sex! "I know every single one of your songs, dear… I am a HUGE fan" the crowd went crazy and my blush was darker. I laughed and it sounded husky…

"Let's see about that, shall we?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge and he chuckled softly "I turned to the band "You ready guys?" they nodded quickly "Well, give me a beat boys!" the band started playing "Let's see if you can keep up, Urie…" the crowd and he laughed. "If you know it, sing it with me."

 **We could just go home right now,**

 **Or maybe we could stick around,**

 **For just one more drink**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Get another bottle out**

 **Let's shoot the shit, sit back down**

 **For just one more drink**

 **Oh yeah**

The crowd clearly knew the song since they started singing along. I looked at Adriana's face and she was smiling so brightly that this was all worth it.

 **Here's to us, here's to love**

 **All the times that we fucked up,**

 **Here's to you, fill the glass,**

' **Cause the last few days have kicked my ass.**

 **So let's give 'em hell**

 **Wish everybody well**

 **Here's to us**

 **Here's to us**

I looked at Brendon during the chorus and noticed his big smile in the parts where I made my voice more raspy than normal. I nodded my head so that he could continue.

 _Stuck it out this far together,_

 _Put our dreams through the shredder,_

 _Let's toast_

' _Cause things got better._

 _And everything could change like that,_

 _And all these years go by so fast,_

 _But, nothing lasts forever_

Saying that the crowd went crazy was putting it mildly… even I wanted to squeal like a star struck teenager…

 _Here's to us, here's to love_

 **All the times that we messed up,**

 _Here's to you, fill the glass,_

' **Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass.**

I noticed that where the raspy parts came up he would look at me so that I could sing that part… Gosh! He clearly knew my song!

 **If they give you hell**

 _Tell 'em go fuck themselves_

 _Here's to us_

 _Here's to us_

 **Here's to all that we kissed,**

 **And to all that we missed**

 _To the biggest mistakes_

 _That we just wouldn't trade._

If anyone would have told me, that it would be this easy to actually sing with a famous super star, I would have stalk this guy so many year ago!

 **To us breaking up**

 **Without us breaking down**

 **To whatever's coming our way**

 _ **Here's to us, here's to love**_

 _All the times that we fucked up,_

 _Here's to you, fill the glass,_

' **Cause the last few days have kicked my ass.**

Even singing together, it all felt perfect!

 **So let's give 'em hell**

 _Wish everybody well_

 **Here's to us, here's to love**

 _ **All the times that we messed up,**_

 _Here's to you, fill the glass,_

' **Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass.**

I don't think this would have gone any better if we would have actually practiced this. I kneeled in front of Adriana noticing her big ass smile and Urie went to the other side of the stage.

 _ **If they give you hell**_

 **Tell 'em to go fuck themselves** _(go fuck themselves)_

 **Here's to us**

 _Here's to us_

 **Here's to us**

 _Here's to us_

 **Here's to us, here's to love**

 **Here's to us** _(wish everybody well)_

 **Here's to us, here's to love**

 **Here's to us**

 _ **Here's to us**_

I loved this crowd! They went insane.

I smiled going down the stage and gave Jason the microphone back and hugged him shortly before quickly making my way once again to Thomas and gave a big ass hug to Adriana.

I felt someone behind me and turned to find Brendon behind me, he shook Thomas hand and kissed Adriana's cheek before turning to me.

"So… Granger," the club went back to DJ's music and people started dancing around us. "What do you think? Do you want to give this a chance?"

He was referring to the duo his manager and recording company had requested earlier today during lunch. I had said I would think about it just because I was so bloody nervous. Draco insisted his lawyers look through the contract for me and everybody agreed to give me a few days to think about it.

I smiled and nodded slightly

"It seems like you can actually keep up, Urie… I'm impressed" I teased and he laugh. My gosh I love his laugh! "Have the lawyers send the contract!" he smiled and kissed both my cheeks before leaving to the VIP section. Adriana and Thomas were looking at me clearly unsure of what just happed.

"What the…?"

"It seems, guys… that I just agreed to sing with Brendon Urie on 3 songs of his next album."


End file.
